


Steady Beat

by BeesKnees



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has to get used to different sorts of nights after Winry becomes pregnant. Took first place for prompt 237 at fma-fic-contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Beat

Their days take on a quiet sort of normalcy that Ed is surprised to find he enjoys. They have days where they go into town and get groceries. They hold hands the entire way, greeting everyone who knows them along the way. They have days where they hang up laundry together. They have days where they sleep in late, reveling in the sunshine streaming through the window, dappling in their bed. 

Ed had never really expected to gain this. Throughout all the fighting, he had hoped for something like this, but he had never really expected to get it. Winry has given this to him, and they each give their slice of life to the other and build up something much better in its place.

When Winry tells him quietly on one of their lazy mornings together that she is pregnant, it catches him off guard. It's not that he doesn't want kids. It's just that he doesn't know if he's ready. There seems to be so much more responsibility to this than anything else in his life – more than fighting for the entire country's existence, more than trying to restore Al's body. This is something all of his own, something that he is wholly responsible for. 

The pregnancy throws their schedule off balance. Winry adapts beautifully, and Ed does anything he can for her. Their Saturday nights are no longer spent visiting their friends and dancing long into the morning hours (though the dancing is more for Winry while Ed awkwardly tries to figure out just where his feet are supposed to go.)

However, this particular Saturday is spent at home with Winry curled up underneath the covers of their bed. Ed can't sleep, too much pent up energy, too many hours laced with worry. He watches Winry sleep, her hair mussed on the pillow. 

Moving as slow and carefully as he can, Ed peels up the blanket and runs his hand over the swell of her stomach. Her skin is warm to the touch, and he still revels in the sensation of skin on skin, something that is still somewhat unfamiliar to him. To his own surprise, the baby kicks up at him. Winry's drawn his attention to it plenty of times before, but this is the first time that the baby has kicked specifically for him. He almost draws away, but then stills. He rubs his thumb against Winry's stomach and the baby continues to kick, a staccato beat that he's certain must match Winry's heartbeat. 

“Hey,” he says finally, the word soft, whispered flush against Winry's skin. The kicking pauses and then the baby seems to kick all the harder.

Winry begins to stir. She looks down at him, confused for a moment. Then, understanding spreads across her face and she smiles sleepily down at him. She runs her fingers lightly through his hair before settling back down, falling easily back asleep. 

The baby kicks once more, and Ed thinks he can get used to Saturdays like this.


End file.
